


Lord Xyrus' New Favourite

by TayTay2656



Category: Vampire!AU - Fandom, underswap
Genre: vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay2656/pseuds/TayTay2656
Summary: A commission for @bitchyfanfics-posts on TumblrFollowing Beth, a new livestock in Lord Xyrus' domain, we get a glimpse into her life as she gets put in place in the castle. Things dont go as smoothly as she'd hoped.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lord Xyrus' New Favourite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bitchyfanfics-posts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bitchyfanfics-posts).



Beth wiped her brow as she knelt in the gardens her hands covered in dirt as she weeded the flower patch. She had been here for a few weeks now, two to be exact. She’d been living in the Gardening dorms during her stay here, a share house for all the outside workers. She had been welcomed with open arms and gentle smiles by the other humans that lived here. Food, shelter, safety. It was all provided for her at the small expense of her freedom. She had been close to death when Lord Xyrus had picked her up off the street. Unlike other people who walked by without a single glance, Xyrus had taken an interest to the shivering street urchin and taken her to his hidden estate. The first few days had consisted of rest and being fed a light but nutritious broth. Once she had been able to stand Beth had been given light duties to perform around the estate while being closely monitored by the others. All part of the process of being found good enough to be fed upon by Lord Xyrus. Beth looked up at those large paned windows to see the Vampire Lord standing casually, looking down at his land…and at his livestock. That word turned her stomach over as she turned her eyes away from him. That’s what they were to him. Livestock. Nothing more. Beth supposed it was better than being nothing but disposable trash but in a way, it was de-humanising to think all you were good for was a snack. She had yet to be bit but that was soon to change. Her two weeks were up. She would be taste tested soon and given a role. She loved the gardens and hoped that she would be allowed to stay in this area of work. Sure, inside seemed nice with the lush carpets, long halls, and such but there was a simple beauty of working the land with your hands. Not to mention those who worked outside were the least bitten. She was ment to have gone inside by now after bathing to offer herself to the vampire for her assignment. Though, she was hoping that perhaps he would forget her as many others had back in her own home and if she simply stayed out of his way, he would be none the wiser and simply not feed from her. With a heavy sigh Beth stood up with her basket of tools and began to head to the communal shed to put everything away. It was growing late anyway, and she liked to be the first to the bathhouse. Letting her hitched skirt fall back around her ankles she made her way to the small shed and opened the door. The room was dim filled with tools along its shelves, wheelbarrows, along with other gardening tools and mixtures to help with the estate. Walking in she enjoyed the cool shade on her skin as she began to put her things away. Everything had a place here. And soon she would be allocated hers. Hearing a faint rush of wind, she turned as she felt a sudden presence. Her blood ran cold as the silhouette of the Vampire Lord stood in the doorway.  
“Hello” Lord Xyrus smiled, the door closing behind him leaving the room even more dim as he took a step towards her. His clothes were pristine and elegant, his brooch glinting despite the shadows. Xyrus’ eyes glowed predatorily in the darkness as he stared at her. 

“Lord Xyrus! How um…how can I help you?” her voice quivered as her knees suddenly felt weak. She had not been alone with the vampire before, not since he dropped her off in the dorms. 

“I believe its been two weeks today since your arrival here. As I’m sure you were told everyone is fed upon after the two weeks and given their place in my home. I believe you were told to already be in the main hall at this time?” It wasn’t a real question; he knew very well she had been told. He wished to know more exactly why she was not there and instead had found her continuing her duties as if she had not the slightest idea of it. Lord Xyrus did hate to wait and her blatant disobedience had caused him quite a few precious minutes in the hall waiting for her. 

“I…I um…” she stuttered, her eyes shifting away from his own. 

“I lost track of time; I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” She lied. 

“Hmm…indeed? Well. I may as well feed upon you here. This will do just fine, although a little crass. The feeding in the hall is just for show really.” Xyrus glanced around before pulling her closer. Brushing away stray strands of hair from her neck. 

“Hold still.” He commanded, licking his fangs. 

“Im starving~” As Xyrus moved in closer, his mouth opening, Beth reacted instinctively and tried to pull away. A firm hand on her arm kept her close, a small growl of warning coming from the Lord. However, that seemed to just make Beth panic further and her hand moved before she could think. Hitting him. 

“N..No!...I mean…I…I’m so sorry” heat rushed to her cheeks as her hand stung. Pulling her hands to her chest she backed up to the far side of the shed, tools pressing into her back. 

“I’m sorry Lord Xyrus I didn’t mean to hit you! I didn’t…” as Beths apologies kept falling out of her mouth Xyrus ran a thumb over his lip, hints of blood on his glove from where his fang had bit into himself at the hit. He let out a small humourless laugh. 

“Those who strike me in such a manner tend to lose the hand of offense.” His eyes shifted to her and she went silent, shivering as the shed grew colder.

“I understand though that perhaps I was a little…aggressive…” he rolled his neck, shifting his vest, that lordly aura emanating off him. 

“I have yet to eat today, so I’m a little peckish and eager…let us try again shall we?” he seemed to blur a moment before having her pinned against the wall. 

“But understand if you ever slap me like that again…” he licked her neck as his own hands squeezed her wrists. The bones grinded together on the brink of breaking causing Beth to cry out in pain, new fresh tears coming to her eyes. 

“I’ll rip off the hand you hit me with and slap you with it…understood?” he growled against her; she just gave a whimpering nod. He had to nip this sort of behaviour in the bud, and fear was a great teacher. 

“Good girl~” he purred. Touching the faded blue collar, it slipped off giving him proper access to her neck before biting down into the soft skin. Beth felt a blossom of pain and her fingers flexed against his grip, a whimpering cry escaping her lips. It took all she had not to try and pull away, she barely felt the warmth of his numbing venom before she began to pass out. The fear, the pain…it swirled inside of her and she couldn’t handle it. Her body went limp as Xyrus began to drink from her, his own pressing up against hers to keep it steady. His eyes slowly closed, blood slipping down his chin to stain her dress. She tasted…irresistible. 

====

Beth stared at the luxurious meal that was set before her, a few others sat along the table as well, chattering and talking in soft manners as they ate. Dark blue collars adorned all the necks of those around the table, marking them as the Tier 3. The Lords favourites. Lord Xyrus sat at the head smiling charmingly at those he spoke too, his eyes scanning over his chosen delights. Beth had been in the castle for little over a week now. After that horrifying event in the shed she had woken in her dorm to a new collar, dress, and instructions to make her way into the main house to become a Tier 3 livestock. It had been a cold realisation that she truly wasn’t getting out of this and that Xyrus was going to continue to feed from her whether she liked it or not. The change had been rough. The community out in the gardens were free, and the open air was sweet. Here the air was somewhat stiff and cold with the maids and butlers serving on them hand and foot, the other Tier 3s vying for Xyrus’ attention. The clothes were uncomfortable and exposing. Bite marks adorned the throats of those at the table, and they wore them as if it was something to be proud of. Something Beth could not understand. At the memory she touched her own fresh scar on her throat. It had been horrifying. One moment she had been putting gear back into the work shed, the next she had been passing out as Lord Xyrus’ fangs punctured her skin and he drank his fill. It took a few seconds for the natural drug of his magic to make her numb to it all, but it had been enough for her to hate the idea of his fangs ever going near her again. It seemed his experience had been quite the opposite as she was suddenly seated in the highest position ment for his favourites. It made her sick to her stomach. 

“Beth, are you alright, you have barely touched your plate?” Xyrus’ voice made its way through the dim chatter and dragged Beth from her memories. She sat up straighter at the attention. 

“No no, I’m fine thank you just…not that hungry it seems.” 

“Well, I do suggest you try to at least eat the fruit. You need to keep your blood sugar up for feedings.” He replied simply, swishing a glass of what she hoped was just red wine as his eyes bore into her own. 

“I do not wish to make you feel ill if you are to be fed upon today.” 

“Y..yes Lord Xyrus” she bowed her head in reply, but the very idea of being fed on made the concept of eating even less appetising. She had managed to be able to avoid it for a few days now, disappearing into the many different rooms throughout the castle. Plus, the others were always so eager for him to feed on them, why did he want her? She shakily grabbed a piece of fruit and lifted it to her lips. It was sweet and juicy as she chewed but that was lost to her as she felt his eyes burning into her neck. It felt like he wasn’t going to let her get away this time. 

After breakfast everyone was excused. Except for the chosen breakfast snack for Xyrus, who followed him out of the room. There was a schedule that they were to follow each week with feeding times and were expected to be in said rooms on time every time. Otherwise, they were all given free roam of the castle. Each were given two hobbies that they could persue during their free time. Restless minds led to discontented livestock and those could become quite bothersome to the Lord. Some chose musical instruments and headed to the music room, others chose learning and knowledge and would head to the library. Beth? Well…she liked to draw. A blank notepad and a pencil were all she needed to hide away in some nook or cranny for hours on end. Though she preferred to be by a window to admire the outside world. To look down past the mountains and the lands beyond. She had been warned though that if your priorities went astray that there were punishments for such thing. One of the other Tier 3 patrons who enjoyed reading had lost his sight for not showing up 3 times in a row, another had lost her voice…it ranged in severity, but he made it a point to make it clear to all that it was not acceptable. But sometimes the Lord needed to take a more direct approach when it wasn’t just them getting distracted that was causing them to miss feeding times but was them actively avoiding their duties. A practice he did not take lightly. 

====

The wall hit Beths back hard as Xyrus pinned her. She had been trying to run, again, only for Xyrus to be waiting for her. His speed far outmatched her own. Guess he had figured out her routes.

“Now, where do you think you’re going?” Xyrus’ voice was cold and bland, he was tired of this. Tired of her constant sneaking around and missing her feedings. Of course, it was easy to find another willing and ready nearby, but he liked order and control. And she wasn’t complying. 

“T…to um…I was…” Beth stammered as she stared up into those glowing eyes already knowing whatever she said was going to be caught out as a lie. She hated the way he loomed over her, feeling like a bird stuck in a cage. Her body was shaking slightly, her mouth parted as she tried to form a sentence to defend herself. Xyrus raised a hand to put a finger on her lips.

“We both know what you’re about to say is a lie little morsel, so how about we skip to the chase? You still don’t wish for me to feed on you, right? You were trying to find some little nook or cranny to wait out feeding time again?” The question was simple, his voice smooth and gentle as if he were talking to a child. Beth swallowed before giving a meek nod. 

“As I thought. This is the third time this week you’ve ran off after lunch to try disappear somewhere. Do not think I haven’t noticed…and despite each time I find you, and each time we have the same discussion you still keep trying. Well, let me make something perfectly clear to you since you seem to be ignoring what I’ve been telling you.” His hand was on her throat within a heartbeat and her feet moved onto their tippy toes as he lifted her. She gasped and choked as her airway was cut off, her heartbeat in her ears as she grasped at his wrist. But Xyrus was completely relaxed. He did not strain as he lifted her with a single hand, his other comfortably by his side. 

“You don’t get a say little robin…you are my livestock. You lost your rights to say no when you were brought here. You should be begging for me to feed off you, not running off to hide in some corner like some rodent. It’s unbecoming of a Tier 3 to show such insolence.” His eyes were sharp as he looked at her, watching her lips turn a light shade of blue before finally letting go. Beth cried out, gripping her throat as the world seemed to launch under her feet. She felt sick and dizzy as she lent heavily against the wall, her chest rising and falling sharply as she drew in that life giving air. Her body shuddered as she began to cry, it hurt, and the fear in her eyes was real as he just stood in front of her. Xyrus waited a few moments to let the message sink in, watching that light in her eyes dim before he cooed softly to her and lifted a gloved claw to wipe away a stray tear. 

“Now, now little robin…no need to cry. I’m just making sure you understand your place here. I will take such good care of you and all you have to do is behave. It’s not that hard right? I don’t enjoy hurting you but I will if I have to.” That dangerous aura from just a moment ago vanished as he comforted her. It made Beth confused and even more unsteady as he seemed to switch on a dime, she could never truly know when she was safe around him. His eyes trailed to her neck once again and his lips tilted into a smile a hint of a fang showing. 

“I could go for a meal right about now, chasing you has made me quite parched …come.” He took her hand in his and led her into a side chamber. There were many of these located throughout the castle for private feedings. He was a gentleman after all and would hate to fluster any of his meals with unwanted attention. Beth was whimpering as she followed in him reluctantly. She’d been in one of this rooms once so far and had hoped to not have to come back again. 

“Sit” Xyrus demanded as he began to undo his vest, taking off his ever-present sapphire brooch. He moved over to the love lounge as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt, his collar bone and sternum peeking through. 

“Relax little robin, you know it hurts when you tense up like that…” he trailed his claws over her bare shoulders, his eyes on her pulse in her neck. That life blood beaconing to him. 

“You know, perhaps if I was to feed off you more frequently you would be less likely to run from them. They can be quite a pleasurable experience for those that accept them.” 

“I…I don’t…” Beth didn’t really know how to respond to that. She knew that some of the other women and men took this time to…be a bit more adventurous with the Lord but that was far off her own mind. She closed her eyes and winced a bit as she felt Xyrus slip off her collar for more access to her neck, her skin smooth and inviting.  
“Oh? Hehe…I heard your heart pick up their little robin? Is that something you’d wish to do?” 

“no!” she yelled her reply only to curl in on herself. 

“I mean…n..no thank you Lord Xyrus.” Her hand clutched at her dress as Xyrus raised a bony brow at her little outburst. 

“It was a mere suggestion, there is no reason to raise your tone with me.” He pulled her into him then and licked along her neck. His tongue hot and wet as he prepped the area. 

“Though it does give the blood a better flavour…the heart racing, the body shaking…perhaps in the future we can explore that together to see your true flavour potential~.” He purred his words against her skin. It gave Beth goosebumps as she simply turned her head to the side and gripped her skirt. Relax…she had to relax. Breathing slowly, she tried to ignore the strange feelings going through her as he took his time licking and nibbling on her neck before feeling that sting of his fangs pricking her. 

“n..nghn…m…” 

“that’s a good morsel~ just relax.” Xyrus smirked as he began to feed. Her blood was hot and smooth as he began to drink from her, she had the taste of blood and hints of sweet wild berries and mint. She gasped and gripped onto him as she felt a warm fuzzy warmth spreading from the bite. It was a natural way to subdue a vampire’s prey. Their venom could make even the largest of creatures simply lay and accept their fate after only a few moments after a bite. Feeling almost drunk Beth lent into Xyrus as he ate, the soft sounds of feeding and soft gasps filling the empty room. After a few minutes Xyrus finally pulled away, blood dripping from his chin. He licked it clean as he stared into Beths hazy eyes as he lifted her chin, he liked it when they got like this~ so docile. 

“Be a good girl for me from now on alright? You taste divine and I’d hate to dispose of you~.” 

“hmm..yes…my lord” she breathed out. Beth felt like she was out of her own body right now, the world dancing before her eyes. This was another little helpful way he got his top tiers to be so loyal. His venom was like a drug to them…a happy high. The longer he fed the longer the trip. Smirking at the drugged up little morsel he licked along her neck to clear the puncture wounds and pulled away.  
“We will be doing this more often from now on little robin~ However if you try running again, I’ll just feed off you where I find you. I don’t care if it’s the dining hall in front of everyone or in some hidden corner in the library. I’ll take you right then and there…”  
“I…nghn…yes Lord Xyrus.” Beth murmured. Getting up he laid her down onto the soft lounge adjusting her body to a more comfortable position. Beth was weak and didn’t resist. She would rest here till she recovered and was able to leave herself, Lord Xyrus never stayed after a feeding. Placing a drink beside her he freshened himself up and fixed his clothes before walking out with a lighter kick in his step. Running his tongue over his fangs he smiled absently, oh yes…they would be doing that far more often from now on. 

====

Beth woke up to an empty room and a throbbing headache. Groaning she sat up off the love lounge and held her skull as the room seemed to shift. If she had eaten a proper meal as Lord Xyrus had told her she wouldn’t be feeling this right now. It was important to have a full meal especially when you were going to lose so much blood. She looked to the table and saw the drink he left for her, with shaky hands she grabbed it and lifted the juice to her lips. Beth drank eagerly, feeling her throat become more soothed with the cool liquid. Sighing she placed it down and grabbed her collar. It hurt a bit to put it over the new bite but she’d just have to get used to it, being seen without your color was yet another reason to be punished. A tool to rather diminish them more then actually help him distinguish which Tier they belonged to. She remembered his warning. She was not allowed to run anymore. Standing up slowly she made her way out of the feeding room and headed to her own bed chambers. She would bathe and return to her normal activities…pretend it never happened like the others did. Beth would need to learn to be happy with this. With a heavy heart she began to make her way through the lush halls to her chambers, closing the door behind her. Looking at the large satin covered bed and open room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and gave the place a soft glow, the couches plush and furniture pristine. She had to accept that despite the situation, it could be far worse. She was living like a princess if you ignored the feedings. Heading to the on sweet she turned the copper handle to begin flowing hot water into the large ceramic tub. Stripping down she slipped into its steaming surface and rubbed her neck gently. She had to admit, despite being fed on, being in Tier 3 had its advantages. And she’d just have to keep them in mind from now on. And perhaps, if she behaved, Lord Xyrus would even let her work the gardens on occasion. It had been heard of. They would get days off and be free to go work with the lower tiers in an area of their choosing, she could make this work. Taking a deep breath, she slipped under the waters surface, letting that heat envelop her. With silence all around she decided then and there that once she resurfaced, she’d be a model Tier 3 livestock, she’d live her best life with what she had and be thankful. Coming back up to the surface she took in a deep breath, leaning back against the tubs side, her cheeks warm and tinged with color as she thought of all that this decision would entail. Though she belonged to Xyrus as his livestock this was her life now and she’d make sure to make it worth her while. Beth touched her collar against her throat and let it settle within her own mind. She’d still get shy, she knew that…knew that she’d still flinch at least for a while, but she could do this. And when Xyrus saw her improving he would surely grow kinder towards her, no more wall slams, no more harsh touches. She laid back to look up at the high ceiling. Yes…she could do this, she could be happy, one day.


End file.
